


Passing the Torch

by Chronolith



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle x prompt: Kelly Jones/Annabel Fritton, head girl, torch, MI7, teacher, leader, ribbon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

"So, MI7?" Annabel asks, her voice rough and heavy with sex. Some slasher flick blares on in the other room, Taylor and Zoe's voices rising and falling like the ocean with their incessant bickering. Kelly finds it comforting.

"Yes, MI7," Kelly replies as she eyes her handiwork. She likes Annabel like this. Heavy eyed and languid with afterglow sitting ripe in her belly, lips a deep, deep red that have nothing to do with Chelsea's very expensive lipstick. When Kelly and Annabel had disappeared into one of the few bedrooms with a door to talk about 'head girl matters' and 'strategic planning' Kelly had been pleased when Annabel had simply tossed her glorious mane of hair and flipped off the catcalling girls before stealing one of Chloe's ribbons.

They had, of course, discarded the ribbons rather quickly. Too flimsy by far and they were St. Trinian's girls after all.

Kelly finishes off the knot around Annabel's wrists with a small flick. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Annabel tests her knots a little, delicate wrists twisting against the rope. That would leave a mark, Kelly was pretty sure. She hoped it would. "Not any harder than discovering that I'm the descendant of both a pirate and the Bard."

Kelly laughs, spreading her hand across Annabelle's pale stomach. "Haughty creature now, aren't you?"

The look Annabel gives her from under those dark, dark lashes sends a bolt of lust straight through Kelly like lightning. It wasn't the first time that evening that she had given private thanks for the libidos of seventeen year old girls and the fact that women had no 'down time' to speak of. When she leans forward to kiss her captive Annabel bites her. Lightly, but still.

"Witch," Kelly murmurs into her mouth before kissing her again. It delights her when Annabel turns it into something filthy, wet and hot. A little battle for dominance as if she wasn't tied to the bed and heavy limbed from getting fucked.

"Learned from the very best," Annabel whispers back, voice only a little shaky.

And she did too, Kelly thinks. Not just from her, of course, but from all the girls at St. Trinian's and course Ms. Fritton who had found the little hellcat under Annabel's wispy exterior. If you had asked Kelly a year ago if Annabel Fritton would have the steel in her to be Head Girl and lead (haha, _lead_) the anarchy of St. Trinian's Kelly would have laughed in your face. And then requested--nicely--that the twins remove you from the grounds anyway they saw fit.

But here she was, tongue hot, wet and distracting in Kelly's mouth, one leg between Kelly's pressing up against Kelly's clit hard and demanding all the while Annabel worked her wrists free. Clever, clever girl. Kelly decided that she would pretend that she didn't see how Annabel was working at the ropes that held her wrists bound to the steel headboard. It was more interesting, for now, to see how Annabel would decide to distract her without the option of using those clever long fingers.

Annabel bucks underneath her, one long roll of that lithe body against Kelly. She knows that it's just a move to put more tension against the ropes to pull at her wrists, but it also raises Annabel's pert breasts to almost mouth level. Kelly decides that it would be rather rude ignore an offering like that.

She chuckles when Annabel gasps as she bites one hard nipple, Annabel's hands momentarily freezing. Kelly rolls that nipple with her tongue, tracing the aureole with her saliva before nipping at the sensitive undersides of Annabel's breasts. She pinches the other nipple, hard, but Annabel has already cleared her head enough resume working at the knots.

It's Kelly's turn to gasp when Annabel manages to get her knee just so and grind against Kelly's clit making little bursts of lightning race through her body. She drags her nails down Annabel's sides when the younger girl has the audacity to laugh. It's a breathy laugh that's almost a moan, but still. Annabel presses harder with that well placed knee and Kelly finds herself grinding down, blood rushing in her ears like waves.

Kelly nearly screams, muffles herself by biting Annabel's neck--that will definitely leave a mark--when two of those long clever fingers slid inside her, pressing against that spot that makes the world disappear.

Annabel's only got one hand free, but she's making it count. Kelly would be proud of how she's learned, but she's too busy holding on while Annabel works her over that edge. Kelly notes, abstractly, that the girl's technique has gotten better in the past year, two fingers moving inside her, thumb rolling against her clit. She wonders who she's been practicing with. Taylor maybe, the technique is hard, demanding and dirty. Maybe Zoe, Kelly revises, when Annabel rears up to nip Kelly's breast, teeth dragging against her nipple.

Annabel flips them over when she gets her other hand free. Kelly really hadn't noticed when she managed that, and her a trained spy. Annabel's hair falls around them and it smells like Celia's sandalwood. She pins Kelly's wrists together over her head and Kelly lets her. She could, of course, fight Annabel's hold on her, but she doesn't really see the point.

Pride and lust and a little bit of fear make for a heady concoction through her veins as Annabel pins her down fucks her. She's stronger than she looks, Kelly realizes, and she's got leverage on her side. Kelly could, if she really wanted, break Annabel's hold but it's hard to remember that she likes being the dominant one when Annabel's mouth is biting, licking, sucking her way down Kelly's chest. When Annabel's fingers are ruthlessly driving her over that edge over and over again.

Kelly nearly shrieks against Annabel's mouth as those fingers pulls her--drags her--over the edge into an orgasm that bursts through her body like lava in the veins. She blinks while she listens to her own heart hammer away, her own breath come in ragged little pants.

Annabel's sitting across her hips looking smug. She spreads her fingers and Kelly can she her own cum sticky between them. She tries not to groan, fails, when Annabel carefully licks each finger clean.

She comes when Kelly lifts one arm, settling herself against Kelly and she can feel Annabel practically radiate smug self-satisfaction. Ah well, the knowledge that she knows how to really, really get a woman off will be good for her self-confidence, Kelly thinks.

Annabel drapes one arm over Kelly and heaves a deep contented sigh. "Is this the way that all of St. Trinian's Head Girls pass the torch?" she asks, voice fuzzy with afterglow and the slow slid into sleep.

Kelly laughs, "Well, it's how the torch was passed to me so pick a girl you want to fuck."

Annabel snuggles closer. "Oh St. Trinians, only here are your qualifications for Head Girl based on your ability to pull off major heists and fuck."

"Best qualifications to have, love. Best ones to have."


End file.
